Winter Lover
by Miyuri-san
Summary: ¿Como lidiar con un espíritu del invierno? "¡Eres un idiota!" "Cierra esa boca si no quieres que yo te la cierre" Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso... JackxLectora Mi 1er fic, espero sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! _**

**_Mi nombre es Anel, es un gusto... Este es mi 1er fic en esta categoría, así que en esta ocasión les traigo un JackxLectora por que vamos... ¿Que chica no se enamoro de este sexy chico? *w* xD_**

**_Solo espero que sea de su agrado, sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo ¡Que lo disfruten! _**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Época invernal, era sábado por la noche. Ibas de regreso a tu hogar después de haber terminado un proyecto (bastante pesado) en la casa de tu mejor amiga, estabas revisando tu mochila asegurándote de que no habías olvidado nada sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que ocurría a tu alrededor. Solo sentiste un gran dolor en parte de tu espalda y estabas mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, te habías caído.

-Ouch...- Te quejaste en voz baja, te levantaste un poco y viste que todas tus cosas se habían salido de tu mochila. Ibas a ponerte de pie pero terminaste de nuevo en el suelo y fue cuando te diste cuenta de que el pavimento estaba congelado-¿Pero qué…? De acuerdo, aquí vamos de nuevo...- Quisiste ponerte de pie haciéndolo un intento fallido y terminar de nuevo el suelo -Maldición... Esto es tan vergonzoso...-

-¡Woah!- Exclamaste cuando algo te jalo fuera del área congelada e ibas a caer de nuevo pero ese "algo" evito que pasara

-Lo siento, no era mi intención congelar el suelo- Dijo una voz suave, te giraste hacia atrás para encontrarte con un chico de unos 17 o 18 años de cabellos blancos, tez pálida y unos ojos color azul los cuales te parecieron muy bonitos. Llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha azul que tenía extrañas líneas en mangas y hombros... Como escarcha, y unos pantalones marrones algo rasgados de sus pies. Te pareció un poco raro (MUY RARO) que estuviera descalzo en pleno invierno ¿A quién se le ocurría estar así? y también ese extraño bastón que llevaba en mano.

-No te preocupes... Eso suele...- Te quedaste callada cuando caíste en cuenta de lo que había dicho ¿Congelar el suelo? Llegaste a pensar que estaba loco...- ¿Por haber hecho que?- Preguntaste algo incrédula

-Por conge... Espera... ¿Puedes verme?- Pregunto algo nervioso mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Pues... Si- Respondiste algo insegura

La sonrisa del chico solo se amplió más- ¿En-en serio puedes verme?- Pregunto de nuevo acercándose un poco a ti mientras tú retrocedías unos cuantos pasos

-¿Acaso estas ebrio o drogado?- Te parecía demasiado absurdo la clase de pregunta que te estaba haciendo

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- Dijo un poco molesto por la pregunta que le habías echo- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

-¿Un drogadicto?

-¡Que no estoy drogado!- Grito mucho más molesto asustándote un poco, lo único que querías hacer era salir corriendo y alejarte cuanto antes de ese chico.

Te agachaste y comenzaste a recoger tus cosas apresuradamente metiéndolas de nuevo a tu mochila, estabas a punto de salir huyendo cuando el joven su puso enfrente tuyo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Te pregunto acercándose a ti

-¡Estás loco si crees que te lo voy a decir!- Le gritaste un poco alterada para finalmente salir corriendo de ese lugar, después de correr unas cuantas cuadras te detuviste en un parque jadeando un poco -Espero haberlo perdido… Dios, que extraño… De toda la gente loca que eh conocido… ¡Estoy segura que el seria su líder!- Te reíste un poco al decir esto último y retomaste el camino a tu hogar.

Caminaste unas cuantas cuadras más y diste un gran suspiro cuando al fin habías llegado a la colonia donde tú vivías, te dirigiste directamente a tu hogar y buscaste las llaves para poder abrir. De repente sentiste una rara sensación… Como si te observaran, miraste a todas partes pero no había nadie, te asustaste al escuchar un ruido en el bote de basura pero solamente salió un gato callejero en busca de comida.

-Ese proyecto me dejo realmente estresada…- Murmuraste para ti misma abriendo la puerta y entrar para después cerrarla

-¿_? ¿Eres tú?- Se escuchó una voz femenina que al parecer provenía de la cocina, era tu madre

-¡Si mama!- Fuiste a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba sentada en el comedor con una laptop, te pusiste detrás de ella y le diste un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo, dirigiste tu vista a la pantalla la cual tenía varios documentos y una que otra grafica abierta -¿De nuevo trabajo en casa?

-Si cariño… Lo bueno es que ya casi termino… ¿Quieres cenar algo?- Dirigió su vista hacia ti para esperando a que le respondieras

-No hace falta, comí algo en casa de Scarlet, tu sigue trabajando- Le dedicaste una sonrisa y fuiste directamente hacia las escaleras -¡Estaré en mi habitación!

Una vez que entraste a tu habitación, dejaste la mochila en el suelo, te sacaste la pesada ropa invernal para después ponerte tu piyama, te recostaste en tu cama y pensaste en el extraño encuentro con ese chico, no podías sacarte de la mente esos ojos azules…

-Tan lindos…- Susurraste sonrojándote un poco, ya estabas comenzando a fantasear y sacudiste tu cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos -¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ese chico realmente estaba loco…- Siseaste un poco y después de unos minutos te quedaste dormida.

* * *

_**L****o siento si fue un poco corto, les juro que en Word se veía mucho mas largo D: **_

_**Espero que le haya gustado, me animaran con un review para continuar esta historia, por que tengo muchas ideas! owo**_

_**Acepto criticas, opiniones, tomatazos etc. ¡ Cuídense chicas (Dudo que haya chicos por aquí xD) les mando un gran abrazo! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todas! **_  
_**Lamento la demora... Pero tenia un proyecto que hacer esta semana pero al fin termine y ¡Aquí me tienen! **_  
_**Quiero agradecerles a Deipris, Aura, Hime Masomi y EmmaMason13 ¡Muchas gracias chicas! En serio, me animaron mucho, me alegro de que les haya gustado este fic TwT Y también a las lectoras que tuve en el 1er capi.. Sin mas aquí les dejo el 2do capitulo ¡espero que les guste! nwn **_

_**Aclaro para que no se confundan (Creo que ya lo saben pero por si acaso ) Donde haya un espacio vació es donde ira tu nombre, color de ojos cabello etc, ya depende de la situación en la que se encuentre**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Domingo por la mañana. Estabas durmiendo plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación, al fin y al cabo ya habías terminado los exámenes y proyectos finales del semestre, tampoco tenías tareas pendientes. De pronto esa extraña sensación que habías sentido la noche anterior te invadió de nuevo. Te sentías observada.

Abriste un poco tus ojos _ somnolienta para encontrarte con un par de ojos azules mirándote muy curiosos, era el chico de anoche. Abriste tus ojos desmesuradamente y solo atinaste a…

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- El albino se cubrió los oídos aturdido por tu grito mientras tú caías de la cama con todo y sabanas- Mí... Espalda...- Te levantaste sobre tus brazos algo adolorida

-¿Estas bien?- Alzaste tu vista para ver al joven mirándote en el otro lado de la cama y con una mano aun cubriendo su oído

-¡Ah!- Te levantaste bruscamente del suelo algo nerviosa y le dedicaste una mirada fulminante- ¡¿Qué diablos haces en MI HABITACIÓN?!

-Yo solo… ¡Woah!- El joven se agacho esquivando un zapato que le habías lanzado- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

-¡Largo de aquí maldito drogadicto acosador!- Gritaste tomando un libro de tu estantería

-¡Que no soy ningún drogadicto!- Grito de la misma forma esquivando el libro

-¡LARGO!- Habías tomado un bate de Béisbol que olvido tu primo hace un tiempo, te dirigiste hacia el lista para golpearlo o al menos dejarlo noqueado

-¿_? ¿Porque estas gritan…?- Tu madre entro a la habitación al escuchar tanto alboroto, se quedó callada al ver lo que estabas haciendo -¿Qué haces con ese bate?

Te quedaste paralizada al escuchar la voz de tu madre, ya estabas a punto de golpear al albino y este estaba en el suelo cubriéndose con sus brazos, listo para recibir un golpe el cual nunca llego.

-Mama… ¡Pu-puedo explicarlo!- Dijiste nerviosa- Yo… Desperté y el… El me asusto y…

-¿Pero de que hablas?- Pregunto extrañada

-¡Hablo de este loco!- Señalaste al albino el cual aun estaba cubriéndose con un brazo por si llegabas a agredirlo o lo tomabas por sorpresa -¡Desperté y él estaba en mi habitación y yo trate de…!

-_... Yo no veo a nadie ahí- Te interrumpió mientras caminaba hacia a ti

-¿Eh?- Miraste al joven que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de victoria

-Creo que los exámenes y esos proyectos te dejaron algo estresada cariño…- Dijo tu madre poniendo ambas manos en tus hombros –Date una buena ducha caliente y… Solo relájate

-Pero mama…

-Nada de peros, preparare tu desayuno favorito antes de irme a trabajar ¿está bien?- Dijo dándote un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Cuando salió de la habitación, solo te quedaste de pie en silencio mirando a la puerta… ¿Cómo fue que no lo vio? ¿Quién rayos era ese joven en realidad? Miles de preguntas rondaron por tu mente. Te giraste lentamente y viste que el joven se ponía de pie.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntaste algo nerviosa rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado

-Es lo que trataba de decirte pero me atacaste con un zapato...- Dijo un poco molesto recargándose sobre su bastón

-¿Quién… Eres?- Le preguntaste de nuevo, esa no era la respuesta que querías

-¿No conoces mi historia?

-¿Qué historia?

Dio un suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana –Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria…- Dijo para después con la punta de su bastón tocar la ventana y unas raras figuras de escarcha comenzara a extenderse en esta –También puedo crear ventiscas y uno que otro día nevado…

Te sorprendiste al escuchar tal cosa pero ahí estaba la clara prueba en tu ventana. Fue cuando comenzaste a unir todas las piezas, el suelo congelado la noche anterior, escarcha en la ventana, ventiscas, días nevados… El que tu madre no pudiera verlo…

Cuando eras pequeña, ella te había contado una historia de alguien que podía hacer todo eso solo para que fueras a dormir y esa persona solo podía ser…

-¿Jack Frost?- Dijiste en voz baja cuando caíste en cuenta de todo, observaste fijamente sus ojos azules esperando una respuesta, el solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Ya no me llamaras drogadicto después de todo esto, verdad?- Pregunto el albino en un tono burlón

* * *

_**Me disculpo de nuevo por lo corto que fue... Pero mis ideas ya no me dieron para mas ;w; **_  
_**Bueno tal vez si pero hay que dejar algo para el siguiente capitulo xD Espero que les haya gustado este cap**_

_**Estaré un poco ocupadilla esta semana... ¡Pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, lo prometo! **_

_**Me despido... Que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche ya depende de que hora estén leyendo esto ewe (En este caso, mi reloj marca las 11:35 pm, así que les digo que tengan linda noche nwn) **_  
_**¡Cuídense, les mando un gran abrazo a todas! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, hola! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capitulo ¡Yay! **_  
_**Les agradezco a los reviews a: Hime Masomi, Deipris, KarencitaFrost300 y solgenrex ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo chicas! Me animan mucho para seguir este fic **_  
_**Y también a los que agregaron a favoritos esta historia y los seguidores, sin mas... ¡Comencemos! Espero y sea de su agrado**_  
_**Nos vemos abajo nwn **_

* * *

Capitulo 3

-No… No, no, simplemente esto no puede ser posible…- Estabas dando vueltas por toda la habitación, todavía no podías creer todo lo acontecido –El espíritu del invierno… Jack Frost... Maldita sea…- Pasaste una mano por tu cabello realmente confundida

Mientras tanto, el albino estaba recargado en contra la pared siguiéndote con la mirada, no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa

-¿De qué diablos te estas riendo?- Le dedicaste una mirada algo retadora

-No me rio de nada…- Trato de guardar silencio, pero de nuevo saco otra risa

-¿Cómo que de nada? ¡Deja de reírte!- Le gritaste algo enfadada de que no te prestara atención

-Ya, ya lo siento… Solo que es divertido verte así de confundida- Dijo para después acercarse a ti y pellizcar tu mejilla –Te ves tan tierna

Se te erizo la piel al sentir contacto tan frio y alejaste su mano rápidamente -¡Demonios Jack, estas helado!- Le gritaste mucho más enfadada

-Oh vamos _ ¿Tan malhablada eres?, yo creí que eras una de esas niñas buenas- Dijo en tono burlón

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntaste algo confundida

-No lo sé… Tal vez fue cuando tu madre entro y te llamo _, así que supongo que ese debe ser tu nombre ¿no? - Dijo mientras caminaba inspeccionando tu habitación -A noche no me lo dijiste y saliste huyendo- Regreso su vista hacia a ti

-Pues disculpa, pero no es normal que alguien te diga que congelo el suelo por accidente y te pregunte si puedes verlo- Te cruzaste de brazos rodando tus ojos

-Si bueno… Me disculpo por eso y también por haberte asustado- Se rasco la cabeza algo avergonzado– ¡Auch!- Se quejó al recibir un fuerte golpe de parte tuya en su hombro- ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Me la debías por hacerme caer ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana- De dedicaste una mirada fulminante- Agradece que no use el bate de béisbol- Te dirigiste hacia la puerta para salir e ir a desayunar

-Que agresiva… - Susurro el espíritu del invierno sobándose su hombro

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡No dije nada!- Contesto algo nervioso

-Más te vale cerrar esa boca si no quieres que yo te la cierre, Frost…-Saliste de tu habitación dando un fuerte portazo

-Está completamente loca…- Siseo el albino, siguió inspeccionando tu habitación y se acercó a la estantería de libros donde habías tomado uno para atacarlo. Se quedó viendo fijamente uno que decía "Fotos de la infancia"-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó a si mismo tomando un álbum de fotos

Mientras tanto, tú te encontrabas desayunando con tu madre, estabas pensando en la actitud que habías tomado con Jack-_ "Creo que fui algo grosera"_- Pensaste sintiéndote un poco culpable, reaccionaste cuando sentiste que tu madre se levantaba de su asiento -¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas?

-Si cariño, de hecho ya voy tarde- Dijo algo apresurada dejando su plato y vaso en el fregadero –Lo siento, los lavare cuando regrese de trabajar

-No te preocupes, yo los lavo por ti- Le dijiste dedicándole una sonrisa tratando de hacer que fuera tranquila

-Gracias pequeña- Te dio un beso en la frente en forma de despedida-Llegare más o menos a las 7:00 ¿Está bien?- Dijo tomando un pequeño maletín y una mochila donde llevaba su laptop

-Claro mama, ve con cuidado- Te despediste mientras tomabas otro bocado

-¡Nos vemos!- Salió apresuradamente de la casa, escuchaste cuando arranco el auto y finalmente se fue

Terminaste tu desayuno en silencio para después ponerte a fregar los platos y limpiar un poco la cocina mientras pensabas en el albino

-¿Se habrá molestado?- Susurraste algo avergonzada, dirigiste tu vista a las escaleras, no se escuchaba ningún ruido- Tal vez deba disculparme… Solo espero que no se haya ido- Dejaste el trapo con el que estabas limpiando y subiste las escaleras

Una vez frente a la puerta pegaste tu oído en ella pero no escuchaste nada. Giraste el picaporte y lentamente abriste la puerta- ¿Jack?- Lo viste sentado en el borde de tu cama y diste un largo suspiro- Oye, yo quería…- Te quedaste callada al ver lo que tenía en sus manos y abriste los ojos sorprendida, estaba viendo tus fotos de la infancia… Fotos MUY vergonzosas- ¿Qu-que estás viendo?- El joven al escuchar tu voz alzo su vista del álbum

-¿Eh? _, perdona no me percate cuando…-Rápidamente le arrebataste el álbum de sus manos

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso de ver mis fotografías?!- Le gritaste avergonzada con un leve rubor en tus mejillas

-Oh vamos, te ves tierna- Se puso de pie con una sonrisa y pellizco tu mejilla de nuevo

-¡Estas helado, idiota!

-No me digas idiota- Se recargo sobre su bastón posando su vista en ti

-No… ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?- Dijiste en un intento de hacer que se fuera dejando el álbum en su lugar

-En realidad… Nop

Suspiraste frustrada al saber que no se iba a ir tan fácil, te giraste y encontraste el rostro del joven muy cerca del tuyo haciendo que te sonrojaras -¿Por-por qué no vas a crear ventiscas por ahí?- Dijiste nerviosa por la cercanía de sus rostros

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?

-¿Pa…Paseo?

-Claro, no le veo nada malo y sirve que nos conocemos un poco mas ¿no crees?

-Yo… ¡No! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Te alejaste rápidamente de el demasiado roja

-Entonces no me iré- Dijo el espíritu del invierno sentándose en el borde de tu cama de nuevo

-¿Por qué diablos…?- Viste esos ojos azules que te miraban fijamente y diste otro suspiro rendida- ¡De acuerdo, pero solo un paseo y regresamos!

-¿Lo ves? No tiene nada de malo- Dijo el albino con una sonrisa victoriosa, te quedaste viendo esos ojos azules tan hermosos que tenia

-Eres un tonto…- Susurraste algo molesta y mucho más ruborizada

* * *

**_Les juro que este capitulo se veía mucho mas largo que los demás... ¡Maldito word! ¡Me engañas! D: _**  
**_Jejeje, bueno dejemos de maldecir a Word, espero que le haya gustado, lamento si estuvo algo flojo, les juro que quería hacer mas largo este capitulo, pero el sueño me esta ganando, lo siento chicas ;w; (Les prometo que tratare de que en el siguiente capitulo todo se ponga mejor, ya que aun me considero una novata en escritura uwu) _**  
**_Estaré un poquito mas ocupada esta semana (Exámenes D:) Pero si no me dejan el cerebro hecho licuado, les prometo que actualizare * 3* _**

**_¡Nos vemos! ¡Que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche! Ahora si... A soñar con Jack... Digo a dormir ewe_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Por favor no me maten! D:  
¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero como les dije, tuve exámenes y me dejaron las ideas echas un desastre, pero bueno alégrense por que... ¡ Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo cap! ¡Aww Yeah! **_

_**Respondere reviews abajo:3 ¡Disfruten el cap!**_

* * *

Capitulo 4

Te encontrabas frente al espejo del baño cepillando tu cabello después de haberte dado una ducha y haberlo secado. No tenías una expresión muy feliz que digamos.

-Maldita sea, lo hubiera echado desde un principio…- Maldecías por lo bajo- Pero… ¿Por qué no lo hice?- Era cierto, ¿Por qué no habías sacado al espíritu del invierno de tu casa? Tal vez lo hubieras sacado a golpes pero no, ni siquiera tuviste la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Sacudiste tu cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Terminaste con tu tarea de cepillar tu cabello y saliste del baño para dirigirte a tu habitación y cerrar la puerta para poder cambiarte de ropa, le habías dicho a Jack que esperara en la sala. Te quitaste la piyama para ponerte unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga, una chaqueta con una bufanda y un par de botas.

-Bien… Terminemos con esto…- Susurraste para ti misma, antes de salir alzaste el desastre de tu habitación rápidamente (Resultado de cuando Jack te asusto). Tomaste una pequeña mochila de colgadera y en ella metiste tu teléfono celular y un libro que tenías pendiente por leer, solo por si te daban ganas de continuarlo. Finalmente saliste de tu habitación y te dirigiste escaleras abajo y pudiste ver que ahí estaba el albino sentado en el último escalón.

-Creí haberte dicho que esperas en la sala- Pasaste a un lado de él y tomaste tus llaves las cuales estaban colgadas en el llavero de pared.

-Si lo hiciste- El joven se supo de pie y camino a un lado de ti

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Por qué no esperaste en la sala?

-Si lo hice

-Pero porque… Olvídalo, solo vámonos- Fuiste directo a la puerta, pusiste tu mano en el picaporte y dirigiste tu vista al joven -¿Qué no vienes?- Le preguntaste al ver que no se movió de su lugar.

-Claro que si

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?- Te respondió con una sonrisa burlona, lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Diste un largo suspiro tratando de calmar las ganas de gritarle.

-Jack…- Le dijiste demasiado calmada para tu estado de ánimo -Solo mueve tu maldito trasero congelado AHORA- Remarcaste esta última palabra alzando un poco la voz.

-Calma, calma, no me vayas a golpear con ese bate- Dijo caminando hacia a ti y sacudió un poco tu cabello –Entonces vamos pequeña- Te dedico una sonrisa la cual hizo que te sonrojaras un poco y ese enojo se esfumara por completo.

No respondiste nada, solo dejaste que el albino saliera primero, después tú y cerraste la puerta con llave. Cuando volteaste te sorprendiste al ver que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, la noche anterior no había ningún rastro de lo que estabas viendo en ese momento.

-¿Sorprendida?- Dijo el espíritu del invierno al ver tu expresión

-Bastante…- Respondiste con una pequeña sonrisa con el simple hecho de ver todo de blanco

-Entonces… ¿Lista?- Te pregunto el albino, tú asentiste con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar. Durante la caminata le contaste parte de tu historia a Jack, el escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que tu decías. Conforme seguían caminando algunas personas te veían de una manera extraña.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?- Preguntaste en voz baja.

-Tal vez se les hace raro verte hablando sola- Te respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntaste un poco confundida.

-Soy un espíritu, las personas tienen que creer en mi para poder verme- Te diste un golpe mental cuando dijo eso, habías olvidado por completo que estabas con un espíritu del invierno cuando le comenzaste a contar parte de tu historia.

_-Genial… ¡Ahora todos creerán que estoy loca!-_ Dijiste para tus adentros algo avergonzada.

-Aunque…- Saliste de tus pensamientos cuando el albino comenzó a hablar –Me sorprendió el hecho de que una adolescente pudiera verme

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le preguntaste en voz baja para tratar de disimular.

-Normalmente son los niños los nos pueden ver

-¿Nos?

Soltó una pequeña risa –Deberías de saberlo, no solo estoy yo, también esta…

-¡JACK!- El joven fue interrumpido por un grito, estaban pasando cerca de un parque y viste que un pequeño grupo de niños se dirigía hacia ustedes (6 para ser exactos).

-¡Hey chicos!- Jack los saludo alegremente, los niños se abalanzaron contra el tirándolo en la nieve dándole un abrazo grupal, no pudiste evitar sacar una pequeña risilla.

-¿Jugaras con nosotros?- Pregunto un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Claro que si Jaime!- Le respondió con una sonrisa, se percató de que todos los niños tenían su vista en ti –Chicos ella es _, es una amiga mía

-¡Hola,_!- El castaño te saludo y los demás lo imitaron, tu les devolviste el saludo del mismo modo.

-Muy bien chicos, será mejor que se quiten de encima- Dijo Jack de una forma demasiado seria, esto sorprendió a los pequeños hasta que vieron que tenía una bola de nieve en mano y captaron el mensaje, inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr.

-¿No te unes?- Te pregunto el albino después de haberse puesto de pie.

-Eh… No gracias, ve y diviértete

-¿Segura? ¡Se pondrá muy divertido!

-No te preocupes Jack, yo te espero- Le dedicaste una dulce sonrisa diciéndole que estabas segura, pudiste notar que sus pálidas mejillas se pusieron de un leve color rojo.

-De… De acuerdo, volveré en un momento- Dijo un poco nervioso y se dio la vuelta -¡Hey, no empiecen sin mí!- Grito de forma divertida y así fue como comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Bien… Aprovechare este rato- Dijiste en voz baja, te sentaste en una banca cercana y de tu mochila sacaste tu celular y un par de audífonos, los conectaste a tu celular para después colocarte los pequeños aparatos de audio con la música a todo volumen y comenzaste a leer el libro que habías tomado de tu hogar.

Mientras tanto, los niños se encontraban jugando alegremente con el espíritu del invierno, este se alejó un poco del grupo sin que se dieran cuenta e hizo una buena bola de nieve.

-Veamos, quien será mi objetivo…- Susurro para sí mismo, vio que Jaime se encontraba distraído tratando de darle a uno de sus amigos, sonrió de una forma divertida y a la vez maliciosa -¡Hey, Jaime!- Sin pensarlo dos veces el albino lanzo la bola de nieve hacia el niño de cabellos castaños, este volteo cuando escucho su nombre y vio que algo blanco se dirigía hacia él, se lanzó contra la nieve esquivando ese ataque.

-Rayos…- Maldijo por lo bajo el de ojos azules al ver que no le dio a su objetivo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que su ataque iba a otra persona -Oh no… ¡_, cuidado!- Te grito Jack, pero tú no lo escuchaste debido a los audífonos.

Tú seguías tranquila con tu lectura sin que nadie te molestara, te asustaste dando un pequeño salto cuando algo blanco y frio cayó sobre tus hojas del libro, viste que las hojas comenzaban a oscurecerse -Hay no, por favor…- Rápidamente te retiraste los audífonos y quitaste la nieve de las hojas, viste como la tinta de las letras estaban corridas y borrosas, emitiste un pequeño chillido. Tu libro se había arruinado.

-¿Estas bien?- Alzaste la vista para encontrarte con Jack y los niños siguiéndole detrás y este tenía una expresión algo preocupada.

-Jack Overland Frost…- Lo llamaste por su nombre completo con una voz sombría y una mirada fulminante, el albino se echó unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que emanabas un aura asesina –Tu… ¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

-¡Espera, no vayas a…!- Jack fue interrumpido cuando le lanzaste el libro en la cara causando que cayera de bruces al suelo y su cayado saliera volando.

Tomaste tus cosas rápidamente y te fuiste dejando al espíritu del invierno el en suelo, los niños se quedaron estáticos por tal acto que acababa de ocurrir. Ayudaron al albino a sentarse, le quitaron el libro de la cara dejando ver una marca roja en su nariz y parte de su frente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto un niño de cabellos rubios y lentes puestos.

-Estoy bien… Demonios, sí que tiene fuerza…- Dijo sobándose su nariz, un niño moreno y cabellos negros algo alborotados le entrego su cayado -Gracias Claude- Tomo su cayado y se levantó algo aturdido por el golpe

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Pregunto una niña de cabello corto color castaño

-No te preocupes pequeña… - Comenzó a voltear a todas partes buscándote, pero no te vio por ningún lado -Lo siento chicos, jugaremos luego- Se despidió algo apresurado -¡Viento, necesito que me lleves!- Grito para después ser alzado del suelo y comenzar a volar por los aires -Demonios… Esto duele…- Maldecía en voz baja sintiendo como le punzaba la nariz.

Mientras tanto, tu ibas caminando sin rumbo alguno echando (Literalmente) fuego por los ojos.

-¡Es un idiota, más de 15 dólares se fueron al caño!- Gritaste totalmente frustrada -Ni siquiera llevaba más de la mitad…- Cerraste los ojos y con tu mano sobaste tus sienes tratando de calmarte. Sentiste una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado haciendo que casi perdieras el equilibrio pero algo te tomo por la cintura y te topaste con unos ojos azules muy cerca de tu rostro. Era el espíritu del invierno el cual no tenía una expresión muy feliz.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- Te pregunto el albino con la voz algo molesta aun sin soltarte de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!- Comenzaste a forcejear pero Jack no aflojo su agarre, solo puso más fuerza y te acerco más a su cuerpo y esto causo que tus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.

-No hasta que me digas la razón del porque me golpeaste- Dijo de una forma seria, te sorprendiste, pensaste que estaba bromeando pero viste fijamente sus ojos azules y eso te demostró que no era ninguna broma.

-Yo…Yo…- Balbuceabas sin poder articular una oración, te estabas poniendo nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de parte del albino.

Jack sonrió de forma divertida haciendo que te confundieras ¿No se supone que estaba molesto?

-Tan tierna…- Susurro para después darte un beso en la frente, esto causo que te pusieras mucho más roja de lo que ya estabas.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- Hiciste la misma pregunta que él te había hecho anteriormente reemplazando ese enojo de antes por nervios.

-No lo sé… Tal vez porque eres una chica tierna- Tu solo desviaste la mirada de la suya demasiado avergonzada -Cálmate... -Te dijo cuando sintió que temblaste un poco.

-No… No es eso… Solo que estas frió…- Dijiste en voz baja, en realidad no era que estuviera frió bueno en parte si lo era pero lo que realmente pasaba es que SI estabas nerviosa por la cercanía que tenían.

-Perdona…- Se disculpó después de haberte soltado, no respondiste nada -¿Qué tal si terminamos de dar nuestro paseo?- Pregunto rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se estaba comenzando a formar. De nuevo no respondiste nada, solo asentiste con la cabeza y retomaron su caminata.

-¿Te golpee muy fuerte?- Preguntaste sintiéndote culpable al ver que su nariz estaba algo roja.

-De echo me está punzando bastante…- Vio como bajabas la mirada -Pero no te preocupes, he tenido peores- Dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de tus hombros y acercándote de nuevo a él -Tienes muy buena fuerza para una adolescente de tu edad- Dijo de manera divertida.

Tu solo soltaste una pequeña risilla –Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo mi profesor de Educación Física

-Pues tu profesor tiene razón, tienes muy buena resistencia

-Creeme, eso no es nada comparado a lo que hago en esas clases- Así fue como comenzaron a entablar una buena conversación y claro que no faltaron las bromas entre ustedes y una que otra risa.

Para ti sería un raro fin de semana, pero un fin de semana con Jack Overland Frost. A partir de ese fin de semana…. Ya nada sería igual.

* * *

_**Nombre, les digo, Word siempre me engaña haciéndome creer que los capítulos son largos uwu Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y eso que fue un poquitin mas largo  
Ahora a responder reviews**_

**KuroNyu.8:**_**Jejeje, me alegra de que alguien crea que soy buena escribiendo, también me alegra de que te haya gustado esta historia:3**_

**EmmaManson13: ****_Jajaja, es que ya sabes, Jack es un desma... Digo desastroso xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este te haya gustado al igual nwn_**

**Hime Masomi: _Sep, tediosas tareas ;w; Pero bueno ¿Que se le puede hacer? (Quemarlas!xD) Me alegro que te gustara el cap, espero que hayas disfrutado este owo_**

**KarencitaFrost300: _Al igual que las respuestas anteriores xD Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, no te preocupes por el Internet puedes dejar reviews cuando puedas! ^w^_**

**_Bueno, esos es todo, me despido, les mando un gran abrazo a todas mis queridas lectoras, como ya estoy libre de exámenes (por ahora) podre actualizar normal, eh decidido crear un horario de actualización y serán cada semana estos días Viernes, Sabados o Domingos. Solo espero que no me surga algún imprevisto que me altere estos horarios, yo les daré un aviso por si llegara a pasar._**

_**¡Cuídense, que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_._. Ejem... *Se pone lagrimas artificiales en los ojos* ¡Les ruego que me perdonen! No era mi intención hacerlas esperarlas tanto tiempo T^T Les pido que perdonen a esta pobre alma, tengo una razón por la cual fue la demora... Lo que paso fue que unas patatas voladoras en forma de unicornio que cantaban opera me secuestraron (?) Naaah, la verdad fue que la escuela estuvo bastante pesada y ademas fue falta de inspiración uwu Pero... ¡Ta-chan!  
Aquí estoy con nuevo capitulo y ya podre actualizar ¡F*ck Yeah!  
Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que le puse nombre a nombre a su mejor amiga, ya que mas adelante pasara algo y no quisiera ensuciar el nombre de su amiga . _. Sin mas ¡Comencemos! Espero que les guste (Mas les vale, no me desvele hasta las 5:00 am del lunes por nada ewe) _**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Lunes por la mañana [6:30 AM], Te sentaste en tu cama algo somnolienta dando un largo bostezo mientras te estirabas. Te pusiste de pie para tomar algo de ropa y una toalla de baño. Debías alistarte para ir a la escuela.

Por tu mente paso, ¿Qué estaría haciendo el espíritu del invierno? Bufaste molesta y saliste de tu habitación para dirigirte al baño, no querías saber nada sobre el debido a un pequeño "incidente" el día anterior.

**~Flashback~**

Tú y Jack habían estado paseando toda la tarde, te la estabas pasando bien con el joven albino hasta que tu teléfono celular sonó interrumpiendo el agradable ambiente. Jack quedo un poco desconcertado y confundido al ver que sacabas un pequeño aparato el cual emitía música.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Te pregunto el espíritu del invierno.

-¿Mama?- Susurraste para ti misma al ver el numero en la pantalla de tu celular ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del albino -¿Hola?- Dijiste una vez que habías contestado.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Pregunto Jack un poco molesto al ver que lo habías ignorado. Pero hiciste lo mismo con la pregunta anterior y seguiste hablando –Oh claro, ignora al espí…- Le habías tapado la boca a Jack con tu mano.

-¿Querrías esperar un maldito momento?- Le dijiste a Jack con un tono amenazante –Perdona mama… ¿Qué decías?- A diferencia de hace un momento, tu voz sonaba dulce y aun no quitabas la mano de los labios del albino.

-Que ya voy camino a casa- Dijo tu madre en la otra linea, se te heló la sangre al escuchar eso, habías salido de casa sin permiso. Se supone que regresarías a casa antes de las 7:00 y así ella no se daría cuenta pero al parecer salió temprano -¿_?- Pregunto tu madre al ver que no habías contestado.

-Lo-lo siento mama e-es bueno que ya vengas a casa- Le respondiste algo nerviosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto… Nerviosa- Dijo cambiando su habitual tono de voz a uno serio –No habrás salido de casa sin mi permiso… ¿Verdad?

-¡NO! Digo… Claro que no mamita querida ¿Cómo crees que voy a salir sin tu permiso?- Jack se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo tu madre sin estar convencida del todo, sabias perfectamente que estaba sospechando de ti –Solo iré por algo de cenar, llegare en 15 minutos- Diciendo esto corto la llamada, tu solo te quedaste estática en tu lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto el albino cuando quito tu mano de su rostro, no respondiste nada -¿_?

-¡Me lleva a la…!- Gritaste una vez que reaccionaste -¡¿Que voy a hacer?! ¡No llegare en 15 minutos!

-¡¿Podrías hacerme caso de una vez?!- Jack te había tomado por los hombros cansado de que lo siguieras ignorando -¿Qué ocurre?- Te pregunto de nuevo mirándote fijamente.

-¡Que si no estoy en casa en menos de 15 minutos mi madre me come viva!- Le respondiste mucho más alterada soltándote de su agarre y comenzaste a dar vueltas –Estamos casi en el centro de la ciudad… Podría tomar un taxi… Diablos no tengo dinero… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, no llegare a pie ni mucho me- ¡Woah!- Sentiste que el albino te tomaba por el brazo y te subía a su espalda.

-Los adolescentes de hoy en día se complican demasiado la vida…-Susurro Jack con un tono de fastidio en su voz –Mas te vale sujetarte bien- Te advirtió el albino, más bien sonó como una orden, tu confundida lo abrazaste por el cuello.

-Oye, si piensas que podrás llegar corriendo, no lo creo

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre correr?- Viste como una sonrisa un tanto extraña se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos piensas hacer Frost?- Preguntaste con un tono de nerviosismo en tu voz, tenías un mal presentimiento.

-¡Viento, necesito tu ayuda!- En tu rostro se dibujó una expresión de incredulidad ¿Qué acababa de decir Jack?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijis…?- Callaste abruptamente cuando viste que tú y Jack eran alzados del suelo, abriste tus ojos como platos pensando lo peor ya que le tenías una gran fobia… A las alturas –Hay no… No me digas que-¡Kyaaaa!- Demasiado tarde, ambos ya estaban volando por los aires, tu solo atinaste a abrazar al albino mucho más fuerte escondiendo tu rostro detrás de su hombro.

Digamos que si lograste llegar antes que tu madre y todo gracias al espíritu del invierno. Pero considerando que te hizo pasar uno de tus miedos, te habías molestado con él. Cuando llegaron a tu habitación entrando por la ventana, el trato de disculparse pero estabas demasiado enfadada así que tomaste cinta adhesiva y le pegaste un trozo en sus labios para ya no escucharlo y le pediste "amablemente" que se fuera si no quería ser amarrado por muñecas y tobillos con la cinta y ser lanzado por la ventana.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

Ya habías terminado de arreglarte, te encontrabas metiendo los libros en tu mochila para las clases que te correspondían. Viste el reloj en tu teléfono celular el cual marcaba [7:15], tus clases comenzaban a las 8:00.

-¡_, el desayuno está listo!- Tu madre grito desde la planta baja.

-¡Si mama!- Saliste de tu habitación yendo escaleras abajo. Te sentaste en la mesa y comenzaste a desayunar, tu madre no paraba de mirarte, algo le pasaba -¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntaste sintiéndote un poco incomoda.

-No es nada, solo estoy… Pensativa

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Estoy preocupada- Dijo mientras tomaba tu plato y vaso vacío y los lavaba rápidamente en el fregadero.

-¿Preocupada?

-Si cariño. Tal vez en unos días tenga que salir de la ciudad y me da pendiente dejarte sola…

-ya tengo 16 años, no pasara nada si me quedo sola unos días- Le respondiste tratando de convencerla- Además, eres la asistente de tu jefe y no puedes dejarlo solo.

-Tienes razón pero…

-Mama, estaré bien, lo prometo

-Bien, aún no está confirmado pero confiare en tus palabras- Te dedico una sonrisa maternal, vio el reloj de pared el cual ya marcaba [7:30] -Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes que si no llegaremos tarde

Tú solo asentiste, te levantaste de tu silla y subiste las escaleras dirigiéndote al baño y lavaste tus dientes rápidamente. Una vez que terminaste, te diste una última mirada en el espejo y fuiste a tu habitación tomando tu mochila (Junto con tu teléfono celular) y una bufanda.

-¡Hija apresúrate, ya son 7:40!- Grito tu madre algo apresurada.

-¡Ya voy!- Te acomodaste la bufanda y saliste apresuradamente de tu habitación.

[15 Minutos después]

-Cuando salgas de la escuela, quiero que te vayas directo a casa ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo tu madre cuando saliste del auto.

-¡Si mama, nos vemos!- Cerraste la puerta y corriste al edificio. Faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara la campana, tu primera clase era química y el aula estaba en planta alta, tú solo pedias que tu profesor no llegara.

Entraste a tu salón y suspiraste aliviada al ver que tu profesor no estaba, tus compañeros de clase estaban metidos en sus asuntos que no vieron cuando llegaste. Te dirigiste a tu pupitre el cual estaba al final cerca de la ventana, te sentaste y lo único que podías hacer era admirar el blanco paisaje de afuera, con solo ver la nieve no pudiste evitar pensar en los azules ojos del albino.

-Jack…- Susurraste inconscientemente el nombre del espíritu del invierno.

-¿Quién es Jack?- Una voz algo aguda te saco de tus pensamientos, dirigiste tu vista al frente para encontrarte con una chica de cabellos lacios color azabache, de piel morena y ojos de un extraño color castaño lo que hacía que se vieran con un tono rojizo. Era tu mejor amiga Scarlet, por algo tenía ese nombre.

-¿Eh?- Preguntaste algo confundida una vez que reaccionaste.

-¿Es algún pretendiente tuyo?- Te pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, eso hizo que te sonrojaras.

-¡Cla-claro que no! No… No digas tonterías…

-Pero si se te vio la cara de enamorada cuando lo mencionaste- Dijo en un tono burlón mientras se sentaba en su pupitre el cual estaba frente a ti.

Diste un largo suspiro -¿Acabas de llegar? No te vi cuando entre aquí- Le dijiste tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Sip, hace un momento, fue cuando… Te vi fantaseando con tu amorcito

-¡Scarlet!- Te sonrojaste más de lo que ya estabas.

-¡Estas sonrojada!- Soltó una risilla -Dime, ¿Acaso es tan guapo como para que te pongas así?

-Basta…- Desviaste tu mirada demasiado avergonzada.

-De acuerdo, sabes que me gusta molestarte pero no de mala gana- Te dedico una sonrisa diciéndote que era verdad, sonó la campana y todos tus compañeros se fueron a sentar rápidamente a sus respectivos lugares para después ver que tu profesor entro al salón.

-Buenos días jóvenes- Saludo tu profesor poniendo sus pertenencias en el escritorio –Saquen sus apuntes que comenzaremos la clase- Diciendo eso, saco un marcador y comenzó a escribir formulas y demás en la pizarra.

Así fue como transcurrieron las clases el resto de la mañana, cada hora iba un profesor(a) diferente al aula a dar su respectiva materia. Viste el reloj que estaba encima de la pizarra, faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran las 11:00, tu hora de almuerzo. Suspiraste aburrida, estabas en clase de formación Cívica y tu profesora solo leía sus larguísimos temas sobre política, partidos nacionales, derechos, etc. Te encontrabas garabateando en tu cuaderno, al fin y al cabo esos temas ya los habías visto mitad de la primaria y todo lo que fue la secundaria, no tenía caso verlos de nuevo.

Dejaste de hacer garabatos cuando escuchaste un tipo de chirrido muy leve, volteaste hacia la ventana y viste que escarcha comenzaba a extenderse en esta.

-_¿Pero que...? _¡Ah!- Gritaste dando un pequeño salo en tu asiento cuando cierto chico de cabellos blancos se asomó de cabeza por la ventana con la capucha de su sudadera puesta, parecía que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, sonrió divertido cuando te vio.

-Señorita _- Tu profesora te llamo -¿Ocurre algo como para interrumpir mi clase?- Pregunto molesta de que fuera interrumpida, te percataste de que todas las miradas de tus compañeros estaban posadas en ti.

-N-no, disculpe, no era mi intención interrumpirla profesora

-A la siguiente se sale de mi clase- Sonó la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo –De acuerdo jóvenes, pueden salir- Al escuchar esto último, todos se levantaron de golpe y salieron del aula, solo quedaron tú y Scarlet.

La morena se puso de pie mientras se estiraba un poco –Vámonos antes de que la cafetería se llene

-Yo…- Viste al albino el cual te estaba haciendo unas señas –Yo… Mejor adelántate, ya te alcanzo

-¿Vas a hacer algo?- Te pregunto algo curiosa.

-Eh…- Pensaste rápido buscando una excusa para que se fuera- Si, tengo que hacer una llamada a… Alguien…

-¿Acaso será una llamada a tu novio Jack?- El albino casi se cae de la azotea al escuchar aquello ¿Novio? ¿Novio tuyo?

_-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!-_ Dijo Jack para sus adentros con un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡Diablos Scarlet! ¡No es mi novio!- Le gritaste roja hasta las orejas, la de cabellos azabaches no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas al ver como habías reaccionado, viste al espíritu del invierno y pudiste notar su expresión confundida y sus ruborizadas mejillas.

-Scarlet- La aludida paro su ataque de risa al escuchar una voz masculina, ambas dirigieron su vista a la puerta y ahí estaba un chico rubio de cabellos rizados y ojos verdes, era David de un grado superior a ustedes, era el típico muchacho bueno en los deportes (En este caso atletismo) y popular en toda la escuela además de ser el novio de tu mejor amiga -¿No vienes?- Pregunto con una voz seductora.

-Eh… Yo…

-Vamos Scarlet, ve a acaramelarte con tu novio- Le dijiste en un tono burlón, la morena se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Venganza, eh?- Susurro la azabache, tú le dedicaste una sonrisa maliciosa en respuesta –Bien _, entonces te veré allá- Camino directo a la entrada del aula y le dio un abrazo a David junto con un beso, antes de que se fueran, el rubio te dedico una mirada con un brillo extraño en ella y después sonrió de lado. Decidiste ignorar eso. Dirigiste tu vista a la ventana y Jack seguía de cabeza, frunciste el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le preguntaste en un tono cortante.

El albino se aclaró la garganta -¿Podrías abrir la ventana?- No le respondiste nada, solo te cruzaste de brazos -Oh vamos- De nuevo sin respuesta, el oji-azul dio un suspiro –Congelare el cristal y lo romperé en mil pedazos- Sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio que cambiaste un poco tu expresión.

-No te atreverías.

-Pruébame- Te reto el albino, de nuevo, no te moviste- Uno…

-No lo haría…-Susurraste para ti misma.

-Dos…- Poso su pálida mano en el cristal y más escarcha comenzó a extenderse en esta y comenzaba a chirriar mucho más fuerte que antes, solo se escuchó un "Crack" y divisaste como se había formado una pequeña grieta- Y…

-¡De acuerdo, tu ganas!- Le gritaste antes de que terminara con su tarea de romper el cristal y después fueras acusada de ser la responsable, abriste la ventana de mala gana sintiendo como el frió aire golpeo tu cara haciendo que te alejaras rápidamente de esta. El espíritu del invierno entro de un salto.

-¿Sigues molesta?- Te pregunto acercándose a ti mientras se quitaba la capucha, tu solo emitiste un gruñido y le diste la espalda cruzándote de nuevo de brazos –Oye, de no haber sido por mi hubieras tenido problemas ¿No?- Se puso al frente tuyo esperando una respuesta, rodaste los ojos y estabas dispuesta a irte cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado entro y cerró la puerta. Sin embargo seguiste caminando, solo tenías que abrirla de nuevo hasta que algo te tomo por la cintura haciendo que detuvieras tu paso, bajaste tu mirada y era la punta curvada del cayado de Jack la que te había detenido. Miraste al albino que en su rostro tenía una expresión seria y molesta.

-Podrías…- Dijo Jack mientras te atraía hacia el con su cayado -Por favor- Otro acercamiento -¿Dejar de ignorarme?- Finalmente te atrajo hacia él y en un rápido movimiento ya te tenia firmemente sostenida por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y como el día anterior, te dedico esa mirada penetrante.

_-No…No caeré esta vez…- _Te repetías mentalmente y desviaste la mirada de los azules ojos del espíritu del invierno.

-Lo primero que te digo y es lo primero que haces- Dijo Jack molestándose un poco más, con su mano tomo tu mentón obligándote de nuevo verlo a los ojos –Eso me enfada bastante ¿Sabes?

-Si tanto te molesta mi actitud… ¿Por qué no te largas?- Le dijiste de manera cortante –No entiendo por qué quisiste relacionarte conmigo desde un principio Jack Frost… ¿Por qué alguien quisiera relacionarse con una chica como yo?- Esto último lo dijiste con un tono de tristeza y Jack lo pudo notar, toda esa molestia que tenía el albino se esfumo.

-No puedo creer que preguntes eso…- Dijo el albino con una pequeña sonrisa –Yo te diré la razón…

* * *

_**Jujuju, ese Jack es todo un loquillo xD Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora a responder reviews pero antes quiero darles a elegir ¿Quieren que en el siguiente capitulo ya empiece el romance o aun no? Ustedes me ayudaran a elegir ¬w¬ Ahora si, a responder: **_

**EmmaManson13: Sipi, desastre le queda corto ¿no crees? y si, _ Es algo nerviosilla ewe. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo n,n **

**Luna G: Seeeh, como dije antes, Jack es todo un loquillo haciendo de las suyas xD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo:3**

**Deipris: No te preocupes, tu puedes dejar review cuando gustes, no te me angusties chavala xD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este te haya gustado de la misma forma:3 Jeje si de vez en cuando cargo un libro conmigo n,nU Y si... Word es un troller:I xD  
**

**Hime Masomi: Aclarando tu duda, cuando Jack les dijo que eran tiernas, a lo que se refería era que se le hizo tierno verlas así de nerviosas n,n Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo al igual que el anterior:3**

**maite453: Jejeje me alegra de que te haya gustado este fic n,n**

_**Bueno antes de irme, quiero decirles que romperé el horario de actualización (Solo por estas dos semanas que son las vacaciones) Así que estén atentas que puedo actualizar en cualquier momento, solo espero ya no demorarme tanto ;w; Así que ya saben, muy bien chicas a decidir si ya comenzamos con el romance si no lo hacen... Jack Sera violado vilmente (?) xD Me voy a dormir que es la 1:32 am y no quiero volver a desvelarme (Esta chica en realidad se ira a jugar una partida de Super Smash Bros Brawl xD)  
Me despido, que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche ¡Les mando un gran abrazo a todas mis queridas lectoras! ¡Ah decidir se ah dicho chicas! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lo se, lo se no tengo su perdón, se que me quieren comer viva por demorarme tanto. **_

_**En serio lo siento mucho ahora si me pase con la demora, pero como dije en el aviso que les deje, estuve en bloqueo mental y no podía escribir pero... ¡TA-CHAN! Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y pueda calmar su hambre de haberlas dejado esperar tanto!**_

_**¡Sin mas, comencemos!**_

* * *

Capítulo 6

-No puedo creer que preguntes eso…- Dijo el albino con una pequeña sonrisa -Yo te diré la razón…

-No creo que tengas una, acabas de…- Jack te silencio poniendo su dedo índice en tus labios.

-¿Qué acabo de conocerte? Si lo sé, pero… -Retiro su dedo de tus labios y aflojo un poco su agarre de tu cintura –Veo algo en ti, al que… No lo sé… Te hace especial, _

-¿Especial?- Preguntaste confundida, el albino asintió -¿Por qué dices que soy... Especial?

Jack solo una pequeña risilla –Dime loco o drogadicto, como me llamaste en un principio- No pudiste evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro cuando dijo eso –Pero lo veo… En tus ojos- Dijo clavando su mirada en tus ojos color _.

-¿Mis ojos?- Te dijiste internamente comenzando a sentirte nerviosa por los ojos azules del albino.

-Por eso no me voy, ese algo hizo que yo quisiera conocerte… Que yo…- Guardo silencio y lentamente soltó su agarre hasta dejarte libre.

-Que tu…- Dijiste en voz baja tratando de hacer que continuara.

-Que yo…Quisiera estar contigo…

-¡¿Eh?!- Exclamaste sonrojándote de golpe ante tal declaración.

-¡Qui-quise decir…! ¡No-no lo malinterpretes, me refería como a un amigo!- Dijo bastante nervioso haciendo ademanes con sus manos y sus pálidas mejillas tomaban un leve color rojo –Yo no…

-Tra-tranquilo, no pasó nada- Lo interrumpiste acompañado con una risilla nerviosa. Ambos se quedaron callados sin dirigirse la mirada, decidiste romper el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando -Bueno…- Aclaraste un poco la garganta -Yo… Iré a cafetería a…

-Claro… Tu ve, yo…- Ninguno de los dos podía articular una oración completa.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- Preguntaste de pronto, tu misma te sorprendiste al decir eso.

-No traes esa cosa que me pegaste el día de ayer… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto un tanto desconfiado.

Sonreíste divertida -¿Te refieres a la cinta?- El albino asintió, tu solo negaste con la cabeza –Aquí en la escuela no la necesito pero si no quieres venir, no hay ningún…

-¡No!- Te interrumpió Jack rápidamente, tú parpadeaste confundida al ver la actitud que había tomado el albino, este se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que había gritado –Lo siento, yo no quería… Digo… Me refiero a que yo no quería…- Rodaste los ojos al ver como el joven espíritu se hacía bolas el mismo, así que lo tomaste por la muñeca y te lo llevaste casi a rastras.

Antes de salir del aula soltaste al albino y le dijiste que te siguiera, el solo asintió, sabía perfectamente que era invisible para los demás e iba ser un poco extraño ver a una chica de su edad como tu hablando sola como el día anterior. Salieron al pasillo del edificio y estaba lleno de un montón de adolescentes haciendo diversas cosas ya sea que estuvieran hablando en pequeños grupos o se encontraban frente a sus casilleros metiendo y sacando libros. Jack se sintió un poco raro al estar rodeado con personas CASI de su edad, la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba jugando con niños o congelando una que otra cosa en diferentes ciudades. Pero con adolescentes... Nunca, ¿Por qué? Simple, porque ellos ya no creen en cuentos fantasía o leyendas... Hasta ahora.

Ya estabas a punto de dar el primer paso para ir a almorzar algo hasta que...

-¿Lista _?- Una reconocida voz detrás de ti te detuvo, volteaste para encontrarte con una sonriente Scarlet abrazada de la cintura por un serio David.

- ¿Scarlet? Pero creí que ya estaban abajo- Le dijiste confundida de que no se hubiera ido.

-Íbamos a ir pero David dijo que mejor te esperábamos para no dejarte sola- Dijo Scarlet aún sonriente, miraste al rubio el cual sonrió de lado.

-N-no se hubieran molestado, no quisiera incomodarlos o algo por...

-No nos incómodas _- Te interrumpió el rubio -Nos _encanta_ tener tu compañía- Por alguna razón el albino sintió una rara sensación en su interior, sintió... ¿Molestia?

-Gracias David... Supongo...- Eso ultimo lo dijiste en un susurro - Pero en serio, no quiero...

-Nada de peros chiquilla- Esta vez la que te interrumpió fue la de cabellos azabaches, había veces en las que te decía así ya que ella era un poco más alta que tú por un par de centímetros -Para nada nos molestas

-Además ya lo dije, es para que no estés sola- Dijo David.

-No está sola.- Musito agarrando con algo de fuerza su cayado pero claro, el rubio no podía verlo, mucho menos escucharlo y tú no alcanzaste a escuchar lo que había dicho, solo pudiste notar su expresión enfadada, eso hizo que te confundieras un poco. ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

Suspiraste rendida, después de todo no podías decirles que no, sería algo grosero de tu parte -De acuerdo, me quedaré con ustedes

_-¡¿Qué?!-_ Exclamó Jack para sus adentros ante tu respuesta mientras que el rubio solo amplió más su sonrisa y ese peculiar brillo apareciera de nuevo en sus ojos verdes haciéndote sentir algo incomoda.

-Oh rayos...- Maldijo en voz baja la de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntaste curiosa, la habías escuchado maldecir.

-¡Adelántense, los alcanzare en un momento!- Dijo la de ojos rojizos sin responder tu pregunta y para después salir corriendo.

-¡Oye pero...!- Antes de que dijeras algo, Scarlet se perdió entre la gente.

-Vamos _, la esperaremos abajo- David poso su mano en tu espalda y te empujó levemente dándote a entender que caminaras, discretamente jalaste la manga de la sudadera de Jack diciéndole que los siguiera. El albino dio un corto suspiro, David no le había agradado para nada pero no tenía de otra. Dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a volar sobre ambos, no se sentía muy cómodo que tanta gente lo atravesará demasiadas veces.

Se percató de cómo el rubio se acercaba demasiado a ti, no tenía idea del por qué pero eso hizo incrementar un poco más su molestia.

-Abrígate bien si no quieres que Jack Frost te congele- Susurro con un tono malicioso para después acercarse al de ojos verdes y con su cayado toco su espalda. Al hacer aquello, escarcha comenzó a extenderse lentamente en la chaqueta del mismo.

-¿No sientes frio?- Preguntó David al sentir de repente tan baja temperatura.

-No en realidad...- Le respondiste tratando de tener una distancia considerable, abriste un poco tus ojos al ver lo que tenía en su chaqueta -Eh David...

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tu chaqueta...- Le dijiste apuntando con tu mano.

-¿Qué pasa con...?- Calló abruptamente al ver su brazo lleno de escarcha hasta extenderse a su desnuda mano -¡¿_Que_ diablos?!- Grito desconcertado y comenzó a moverse de diferentes maneras tratando de quitarse la gélida capa que llevaba encima.

El albino se echó a reír sonoramente al ver cómo reaccionó rubio, le lanzaste una mirada realmente enfadada al ver que el obviamente fue el responsable, Jack paro su ataque de risa ante tu mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto "inocentemente" el albino descendiendo a un lado tuyo hasta tocar de nuevo el suelo -Vamos admítelo, eso es gracioso- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro al ver como el de ojos verdes seguía tratando de quitarse la escarcha, tu negaste con la cabeza con una expresión sería. El joven espíritu borró su sonrisa y desvío su vista de la tuya.

-Maldita sea...- Escuchaste a David molesto, viste que se quitó su chaqueta quedando solo en una camisa de manga corta -_, adelántate y busca una mesa, veré si de casualidad deje mi otra chaqueta en mi casillero...- Diciendo eso se perdió entre la gente, tu solo miraste mucho más seria a Jack y negaste con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Vamos Jack- Le dijiste en un susurro y seguiste caminando con el albino siguiéndote detrás bajando las escaleras, el albino tenía una expresión seria pero en sus adentros estaba sonriendo de victoria, al menos "ese" rubio se había ido.

[Algunos minutos después]

Te encontrabas sentada en una de las tantas mesas de cafetería, se te dificultó un poco encontrar una que estuviera vacía, todos los días ese lugar se llenaba (exageradamente) de gente y era difícil encontrar lugar. Claro era invierno, nadie quería ir a congelarse afuera y mucho menos cuando estaba nevado, pero al fin habías dado con una cuándo un grupo de chicas que todo el tiempo se preocupaba por su imagen se levantó de la mesa, pensaste que tal vez fueron al tocador del baño a ponerse maquillaje (más del que ya tenían).

Estabas comiendo algo de fruta con el albino sentado al lado tuyo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seria?- Pregunto Jack picando tu mejilla son su dedo.

-Detente- Le respondiste un poco molesta, ya llevaba varios minutos haciendo lo mismo.

-Oh vamos, ¿Te molesta?- Dijo Jack aún sin detenerse.

-¿Cuando estoy comiendo? Sí, es molesto- Tomaste la fría mano del oji-azul y la posaste sobre la mesa. Viste detenidamente su mano, cada detalle. Su pálida piel, tan pálida como a un muerto, tan pálida que sus venas color entre azul y verde eran muy notables, mientras que tú aún tenías color y tus venas apenas se notaban, y eso era porque tú eres una mortal y Jack un espíritu... Un espíritu del invierno.

Eso te hizo pensar... ¿Jack alguna vez fue un mortal cómo tú?

-Uhm... Jack, crees que podría hacerte... ¿Una pregunta?- Le preguntaste un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que me quieres preguntar?- Dijo el albino un poco curioso, casi nadie le hacía preguntas a excepción de uno que otro niño.

-Quería saber...- Guardaste silencio un momento -¿Qué era lo que ibas decir ayer en el parque cuando mencionaste "solo los niños pueden vernos"?- Decidiste evadir la otra pregunta, pensaste que tal vez lo harías sentir incomodo o algo por el estilo, ya le preguntarías después.

-¿Cuando dije que no era el único?- Preguntó Jack haciendo memoria, después de que fue golpeado con un libro en la cara por cortesía tuya quedo un poco aturdido... Y adolorido. Tu asentiste con la cabeza asegurándole que estaba en lo correcto -Pues te iba a decir que también esta…

-Veo que si pudiste encontrar lugar- Una voz masculina se hizo presente interrumpiendo al albino, desviaste tu vista de la de Jack para encontrarte con David.

_-¡Ay por favor!- _El albino se molestó de ver de nuevo al rubio _-Le hubiera congelado todo lo que trae encima…- _Musito para sus adentros.

-David, regresaste…- Dijiste en voz baja, el rubio tomo asiento del otro lado de la mesa quedando frente a ti- Y veo que encontraste tu otra chaqueta…

-Por suerte si estaba en mi casillero- El rubio se acomodó mejor la chaqueta –Aun no entiendo cómo fue que la otra se llenó de escarcha- Saco un celular de pantalla táctil de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear unas cuantas cosas.

Viste de reojo a Jack el cual alzo los hombros restándole importancia –Sí que eso fue muy raro- Trataste de seguirle la corriente, te percataste de que tu "loca" amiga no estaba con el- ¿Acaso no viste a Scarlet por ahí?

-¿Quién?- Pregunto el rubio sin mucho interés sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su celular.

-Scarlet, tu novia…- Te sorprendió el hecho de que no le interesara donde estaba su novia.

-Oh, ella- El de ojos verdes guardo su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo –Lo más seguro es que ya viene en un momento

-Claro…- Viste de nuevo al albino, te percataste de que otra vez tenía esa expresión seria como hace un rato en el pasillo.

-_- Hablo David llamando tu atención –La noche del viernes festejaremos a un amigo por su cumpleaños en mi casa, mis padres no estarán e ira algo de gente- "Si claro" algo de gente, se refería a que iría casi media escuela y se iba a formar una de esas fiestas escandalosas y ahora considerando que no iban a estar sus padres… Ni pensarlo.

-¡Regrese!- De la nada apareció la de ojos rojizos lo que causo que dieras un pequeño gritito de susto –Hay _, tan asustadiza como siempre- Dijo divertida la de cabellos azabaches, tomo asiento a lado de su novio y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla –Lo siento, tuve que ir por algo a mi casillero pero díganme, ¿De que hablaban?- Dijo una velocidad un poco rápida, solo pudiste comprender lo último.

-La estaba invitando a la fiesta que le estamos organizando a Anthony- Hablo David.

-¡Oh! ¿Iras _?- Te pregunto Scarlet.

-¿Iras tú?

-¡Pero claro que sí!- Te respondió demasiado emocionada- No puedes faltar, algo me dice que la pasaremos muy bien ¿No es así amor?- Pregunto refiriéndose (obviamente) a su novio.

-Por supuesto, te aseguro de que _nunca _lo vas a olvidar, estará genial- De nuevo ese tono de voz y Jack lo pudo notar, se estaba molestando un poco más.

-Yo…- No estabas muy convencida, nunca antes habías ido a una, de repente sentiste como el joven espíritu se levantaba de su asiento y se iba de ahí –Eh… Yo…- Viste como se alejaba cada vez más –Acabo de recordar que tengo que devolver un libro a biblioteca, les digo después- Rápidamente te levantaste de tu asiento, ya habías perdido de vista a Jack y dejando a la azabache y al rubio un poco confundidos por la actitud que tomaste tan repentinamente.

Saliste de la cafetería buscando a Jack pero no lo viste por ningún lado, ni siquiera viste su tan distinguido color de cabello o algún cayado con punta curvada. Pudiste ver como la puerta que daba al patio de la escuela se cerraba, sin pensarlo dos veces te dirigiste a ella y saliste. El frio aire golpeo tu cara y te acomodaste mejor tu bufanda, todo el patio estaba cubierto de nieve y no había absolutamente nadie, comenzaste a buscar a Jack con la mirada hasta que lo encontraste.

Se encontraba sentado en la nieve recargando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, caminaste hacia el poniéndote de cuclillas frente a él.

-Oye ¿Ocurrió algo?- Le preguntaste algo curiosa, no te respondió, ni siquiera te dirigió la mirada -¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-¿Qué relación tienes con él?- Dijo repentinamente posando sus ojos color azul en los tuyos.

-¿Perdón?- Te sentiste confundida por la clase de pregunta que te había hecho.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con el rubio?- Dijo Jack repitiendo la pregunta.

-¿Te refieres a David?- El albino asintió -Pues en realidad ninguna, apenas y lo conozco

-¿Entonces por qué te invito a esa fiesta que menciono?

-Debió a ver sido por Scarlet

-¿E iras?

-Pues…- Guardaste silencio un momento –Oye ¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso?, parece interrogatorio- Le dijiste con un tono de voz serio. El albino se quedó en silencio, no supo cómo responder esa pregunta –Vamos Frost, ahora respóndeme esa pregunta- Le dijiste un poco insistente.

-Yo…- Dijo Jack tratando de formular una respuesta- En realidad fue porque… _Oh diablos ¿Qué le digo?_

* * *

_**Oh por Dios, ¿Que es lo que va a decir Jack? o,o **_  
_**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo y lamento lo corto que quedo y también que estuviera un poco flojo pero este capitulo fue escrito entre bloqueos mentales y asdf:I Pero bueno ¡espero que le haya gustado!**_

_**Responderé reviews en general:**_

**Nukarumi-Chan, NosoyunaGuestxD (Ame tu nombre mujer xD), Hime Masomi, KarencitaFrost300, maite453, Dan-fanfic, Deipris, EmmaManson13, The startdreamer, AraFrost, Grey Winter y meli **

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este cortito y humilde cap, les mando un gran abrazo psicológico a todas!**_

_**Bueno a dormir, que es la 1:32 am y yo tengo escuela el día de ahora ._. Tratare (TRATARE EN SERIO) De ya no demorarme tanto y no me de, de nuevo otro mendigo bloqueo mental u,u **_

_**Me despido, cuídense mucho y que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche! nwn **_


End file.
